


Refuses Caretaking (But Needs It)

by xHeyKYJx



Series: K-pop Nov(emeto)ber [9]
Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, Kim Hyuna-centric, Multi, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Threesome - F/M/M, sort of?...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Hyuna has dysmenorrhea and her boys find out the hard way. Luckily, they’re there to take care of her even if she doesn’t want it.





	Refuses Caretaking (But Needs It)

Hyuna likes to be on top of things. Not just work, not just bills, not just dinner or taking care of her babies. No, she likes to be on top of things. She likes to be independent, unbreakable, fierce.

Right now, though, it’s really hard for her to be all of those things. She feels like complete shit. Her head hurts, her stomach hurts, she feels horribly nauseous and her abdomen feels like it’s being tied in a knot.

Dysmenorrhea fucking blows.

Typically, Hyuna doesn’t like to let Hyojong or Hui know when she’s on her period or when she’s feeling like this. They don’t even know about her dysmenorrhea, and she’d love to keep it that way, partly because she knows it will embarrass Hyojong, but also because she knows that Hui will freak out and get all over-protective.

Like she’s said, she prefers to keep it under the radar, but apparently that won’t be the case this time.

Let’s go back to this morning, shall we?

When Hyuna wakes up, it isn’t because she’s gotten a full eight hours of beauty sleep, it’s because her stomach is practically twisting in on itself, it’s cramping up so badly. She groans softly and pulls her knees up to her chest, kicking away the covers in the process. It’s only as she changes positions that she realizes her panties are wet, and she opens her eyes.

Fuck.

She’s between Hui and Hyojong, and her blood runs cold when she finds herself looking straight into Hui’s open eyes. His cheeks are flushed pink, and Hyuna doesn’t have to look to know why. God-fucking-dammit.

“Hui,” she says as she sits up, ignoring the way her belly protests at the movement. He sits up as well, still staring at her. He doesn’t know what to do. “Hui,” she says again. “Can you wake Hyojong up for me an clean the sheets? I need to shower.” He nods, and Hyuna hears the rustle of the bedspread behind her before—

“The f- who’s bleeding?”

Hyojong is awake, and when Hyuna turns to look at him, he’s looking at her thighs, fully on display since her pajama shorts have ridden up them. They’re covered in blood, and Hyuna can’t tell whether Hyonjong looks disgusted, embarrassed, or confused.

“Hyojongie,” Hyuna says sweetly, reaching over to card her fingers through his pretty blonde hair. He meets her eyes, face painstakingly red. “Love, help Hui clean up, mkay? I’m gonna go shower.”

As she gets up and heads toward her dresser, she wonders if she should be embarrassed, considering she’s bled all over herself and her bed, but she can’t bring herself to really care. She picks out a pair of Nike shorts and a cropped hoodie, and fluffy socks, as well before heading off to shower. She can hear her boyfriends messing around with the bed and smiles to herself. They know when to obey her.

 

The shower helped immensely, but as Hyuna goes out into the kitchen he thinks about how she’ll have to be at work in two hours. Although her cramps have lessened in intensity, her head is absolutely pounding and she feels faintly nauseous. Maybe coffee will help.

She’s wrong, it seems. She takes a sip from Hyonjong’s mug and next thing she knows, she’s hunched over the sink. She spits the coffee out, eyes squeezed shut, before a stream of watery bile splatters after it sickeningly. It’s not much, but God, it’s nasty and the way Hui is frantically holding her hair and rubbing her back is just a bit too much for her.

“Jesus,” Hui exclaims, sounding panicked. “Are you really sick? Do you need a hospital?” Hyuna spits into the sink. “No,” she sighs. “I’m fine, darling. It’s just... a thing.”

“Does this always happen?” He asks quietly, tenderly, almost. “When you’re... y’know.”

Hyuna rolls her eyes fondly. “Yeah,” she admits, turning to face him. Hyonjong is standing just behind him, looking worried and insecure. Hyuna reaches around Hui to grab hold of his hand. “It’s this thing I have. I’m okay, though.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Hui asks, looking slightly hurt. Hyuna bites her lip. “I dunno, it’s just kind of weird,” she mutters. “I didn’t want to embarrass you guys or anything.”

Hyojong squeezes her fingers as she speaks, and she rubs her thumb over the back of his hand in return.

“You shouldn’t go to work,” Hui suddenly says. Hyuna frowns at him. She knows exactly where this is going.

“I can’t just miss a week of work,” she says. “I’ve been fine before, love, don’t worry about it. I’ll be okay.” She pats his cheek with her free hand with a pout, trying to cheer him up, but he still doesn’t look convinced.

“No.” His voice is stern, and it’s fair to say that Hyuna is surprised. She’s always been the alpha in their relationship, but it seems that today, Hui has other plans.

“No,” he says again. “You’re staying home until you’re better, and we’ll take care of you. I’ll call your boss and tell her you’re sick.

“Hui—“

“I think he’s right, noona.” Hyojong sounds much more firm than he looks. “You should stay home. We like taking care of you.”

“I- but- okay.” Hyuna eventually gives in, sighing. It’s quiet for a moment; no one really knows what to do.

“Well...” Hyuna eventually breaks the silence. “I’m going back to bed.” And with that, she turns on her heel and heads off towards their bedroom.

 

Later in the day, when Hyuna’s head and stomach have gotten much, much worse and she has to keep a trash can by her bed, Hui and Hyojong are still there, rubbing her bloated belly no matter how many times she snaps at them not too (they know how much she likes it) and they hold her hair back when she pukes, even if it makes her embarrassed.

Maybe she should have told them sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, I’ve had a hard time keeping up lol. The prompt for today, “here, have a hot drink” will be out tomorrow along with another one. 
> 
> Also another thing, I’ve just recently realized how poorly-timed this whole thing is. I have a week-long school trip coming up this week, a week break and then exams like two weeks after that, so I’ll try my best to finish this series, but I may continue to miss a few days. I’ll try to limit myself to only missing three. 
> 
> Anyways moving swiftly onward
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I had lots of fun writing it. See ya~


End file.
